


Beauty and the Beast

by Rory_Mtz



Category: 2NE1, BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, F/M, Fantasy, Hoseok as Cogsworth, Jimin as Bell, Jin and Jisoo share the roll of Mrs. Potts, M/M, Namjoon as Lumier, Seungri as Gaston, Yoongi as the Beast, child Jungguk, sort of werewolf au also, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_Mtz/pseuds/Rory_Mtz
Summary: Many years ago, the Kingdom of the East and the Kingdom of the North were to unite through marriage. The Princess of the East was promised the the Prince of the North to strengthen their union.But something dark had other intention preventing such union to occur.Fast forward a few years.Jimin was content living in the small water front town with his father and two older brother.Until one night





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a Disney marathon the other night and watched Beauty and the Beast like three times. This is my own adaptation to the story line.  
> Enjoy my lovies!!!!

Once upon a time, on the outskirts of a small water front village, next to the river, bordering the woods, was a single cottage. In that cottage lived a young widow and his three sons. But that wasn’t the reason they live so secluded nor was it what his sons would grow up to believe.

                Dr. Choi Seung-hyun was dubbed the village lunatic after his beloved wife passed away moments after giving birth to their youngest son. The traumatic events that occurred afterwards took a toll on his metal state and widowed with three children ages five, two, and days old. After that day, he gave up his passion for healing the ill and locked himself away in his home to care for his boys – all who had their mother’s beauty and enchantments.

                Late at night, though, while his sons enjoyed a slumber filled with love and joy, Dr. Choi would descend to the homes basement, which he had converted into his ‘laboratory’. He’d spend hours researching and creating new spells. He worked and perfected the potion recipes his wife had left behind in hopes that one day one of his sons would discover their true potential and begin their journey into their family history.

                He was losing sleep but he didn’t care. He lived for the toothy smiled that greeted him in the mornings. Those sticky, wet kisses he loved so much and remined him of his beloved Bom. Even if she was gone, she still lived within the boys – Jiyong, Minho, and Jimin. She may not be their physically there to see their sons grow but he could feel her presence living within Jimin’s soul. He could see the way the young boy would look at his brothers and have the smile any parent would give their children on his face.

                He sees so much of her in their bumbling toddler, he knows she’s there with them. The boy inherited so much more than his brothers did. He was blessed with the same loving heart that would do anything for his family.

                As the boys grew and became their own person, he couldn’t help but grow more attached to his baby. Ji-Yong, and Minho were well known within the youth community in the village. Known as GD and Mino, famous troublemakers and heartbreakers with the young maidens. They spent more time drinking and having fun at the pub then help their father and younger brother around the house.

 

Seung-hyun was going on 18 hours of no sleep, trying to perfect the new healing potion he had created when he heard commotion above his head. He cured to himself as he slammed his quill on his work desk. One of his sons was up, meaning he missed the sun-rise. For the first time in the 13 or so years that his loving wife was gone had he missed the sun-rise.

She loved waking up early to greet the sun, saying it remined her of home and running barefoot in her kingdom’s garden with her younger sisters. In her small, thin, strong hands would be a nice hot mug of freshly brewed coffee. He closed his tired eyes. She always looked beautiful in anything she wore. He pictured their last sun-rise together.

_Fall had already fallen on the village. The morning October air had a chill crisp to it, yet Bom still got out of bed to greet the sun. And she looked beautiful. He followed her out of bed to be sure he wouldn’t hurt herself or their child. He smiled as he joined her on their porch. Her long black hair was still a mess from sleep, her face puffy, and a cute pout on her plush lips. Wrapped around her, protecting her belly against the cold was a baby blue blanket – her bare feet barely covered by the blanket. He could tell she was a little frustrated she couldn’t climb up to the roof or hug her knees to her chest anymore._

“Minho should really learn how to clean up after himself. Hurt my toe,” he heard his youngest hiss, forgetting everything he was taught about honorifics.

The doctor turns towards the small, makeshift window he created and noticed the sun had yet to rise. Turning back to his workstation, Seung-Hyun capped his ink bottle and stood from his chair. He made his way up the stairs and was greeted by the scent of freshly brewed coffee. He followed the rich scent of dark roast out to the front of his home but saw nothing.

“Whoa,”

‘Roof’, he thought as he walked around the house to find his son. Leaning against the wall of the house was the ladder he had forgotten he had. Without a thought, he climbed to the roof. Once on the roof, he was greeted by a young teenage Bom – except it wasn’t her. He used to run his fingers through those fluffy black locks when his son couldn’t sleep. The thick baby blue blanket that once shielded his wife front he brutal cold was now doing the same for their son.

“What are you doing up so early, Minie?” he asked as he took a seat next to the boy.

“Watching the sun-rise,” hummed Jimin as he fixed the blanket to cover his father as well. “I’m sorry if I awoke you, appa. I didn’t mean too,” he apologized.

“I was already up. I like watching the sun-rise, too,” he smiled. “Your mother and I used to wake up to see it.” He kissed the top of his sons’ head and turned to greet the new day. Hues of gold and pink slowly began to decorate the morning sky. Even if the day’s sky was going to be gray and sad, the sun never failed to kiss their golden skin.

“I dreamt I was watching the sun-rise from a tower bedroom,” began Jimin, hoping his father wouldn’t judge him. “I saw you and eomma sitting at a bench under an apple tree. My hyungs were off in the distance, riding off on elegant white stallions. On my hip was a young boy, not much older than six,” Jimin turned to look at his father, waiting to see any sort of disgust with such a ‘feminine’ dream, like Seungri from village would say. But he wasn’t, he was greeted with a smile and tears in his father’s eyes.

“You have the sight, boy. Only those pure of heart and royal born were blessed with such gift. Not even your mother was blessed with such gift,” Seung-hyun smiled and wrapped a warm arm around his son’s smaller frame. Hope for their Kingdom wasn’t lost yet. If only he could escape this wretched town and get back home to inform them of everything that happened.

“What do you mean, appa?” asked Jimin, his eyes still on the beauty before him.

“There is a stor-”

“What’s everyone doing up?” Minho’s head popped up over the roof. His short messy hair was flat on one side of his head while the other was ruffled by sleep.

                Jimin smiled. “Apps was about to tell me a story,” he greeted as his brother took a seat next to him.

                “Still believe in fairytale, Minnie?” yawned his oldest brother, Jiyong, trying to make much of the blanket as possible

                “It’s the one your mother used to tell you before she passed away. About the Princess and her Royal Knight from the East Kingdom.”

                “The young Princess and Knight who were cursed to live their lives in a small provincial town?” asked his oldest son, and Seung-hyun nodded.

                “I wanna know the story,” whined Jimin, looking up at his father with his wide dark eyes.

                “Me, too,” chipped in Minho, giving his father the same doe-eyes look.

                “Okay,” the doctor smiled at his sons. As the sky began to brighten, he began his story. “In a kingdom, a two-day horse ride from here, lived a young Princess and her beloved Royal Knight. She was her people’s hope.

“Before the time of her birth an evil hag cursed the kingdom…”

                The three boys stared up at their father as he told the story as if it were a memory. Jimin forgetting what his father had told him moments ago.

                 Slowly, they boys vision began to fog as their father told the story. The landscape before them changed from the grassy plane of their front yard to a narrow walkway that belonged in a fairytale. Huge mossy trees lined the dirt path as two teens walked towards them. The boy’s black hair framed his chubby face. The light that brightened their path hit his sharp featured at the right angle, enhancing his handsome featured and honey toned skin. But unlike his companion, his clothes were not of fine silk or lace, his white blouse flowed around his torso and brown slacks hugged his legs, and on his feet, were worn-out buckle shoes – all showed his was a commoner.

                The girl, on the other hand, had long silky black hair that was in braided into a loose side braid. Her percaline skin glistened against the light. Her large innocent eyes were lined with sparkly kohl. Her chubby cheeks had a rose blush on them while her plush lips were a bright red, as if she had been worrying them. She looked like a princess in the white and green, off the shoulder, full skirt dress she wore.

_“I promise you this,” began the boy. “I will train every day and become skilled to win the game and become your knight, Your Highness. I vowed my life to you the day we met,” he smiled brightly at the girl._

_“I’ve told you several times, Oppa,” she giggled. “When it’s just you and I, we are equals,” she kissed his check. “Even if you don’t win my father will allow you to become my knight.”_

                The boys didn’t notice the way their father flicked his wrist as he allowed them to view his most loved memories. But the doctor didn’t miss the way his sons’ eyes changed color. The first one was Jimin, his rich dark eyes began to shine a blue so bright and vibrant that rivaled the sky. Next was Minho’s, his turned a rich purple – the color of their kingdom flag. Last was Jiyong, a vibrant green.

                Seung-hyun smiled to himself. For the first time since his wife passed away did their children present themselves as who they were.

**

** Kingdom of the East **

                The third born Princess of the East Kingdom was busying herself in the library, avoiding her father and siblings again. Her father had decided to unit with the Kingdom of the South. She didn’t want her little sister to leave. What if the same that happened with Bom happens to Rose? She won’t be able to live with herself. Rose was 16, just like Bom was when one of the horsed pulling her carriage came back half frightened to death.

                Chaerin closed her eyes, it been about 20 or so years since her sister and her knight perished. Two decades since she was able to feel her sister’s energy like she was with any of her siblings. The younger ones never got a chance to meet her so she would allow them to seen her memories.

                Youngbae and Daesung followed their sister’s Knight as if he were their older brother. Their father had decided to have a private funeral for both Bom and Seung-hyun, allowing all his children to weep for the ones the loved. Chaerin remembers entering her sister’s room and finding all her siblings on their sister’s bed, all crying for their sister.

                The castle shook from an immense power. She felt a strong force grip her chest, squeezing the air out of her lungs. With a gasp her eyes shot open, the vibrant blue of her eyes made itself know. Her vision clouded as she was shown her older sister in white dress normally worn by commoners in their kingdom, a flower crown and in her had a bouquet of flowers usually found on a field. Her belly was swollen as if she were with child. Across from her was her Royal Knight, Seung-hyun. Both were smiling so bright.

                As quick as that vision came, it changed – instead of standing before her sister’s wedding, she standing in the middle of the woods. She looked around and saw how peaceful and beautiful the surrounding area was, almost a beautiful of their castle garden. She heard a giggle and turned around and saw a young boy with black hair, honey toned skin, and vibrant blue eyes running her way. His white blouse swayed in the wind as he ran barefoot, followed by two other boys that ran after him – both having the rich purple and vibrant green eyes.

                She gasped again and was once more in the library. She dropped the book that was in her hands, hiking up her long gold skirt, and ran out the library towards her father’s study. One was a memory and the other a vision. Her bare feet fell against the cold marble floor, echoing against the walls as she ran. Reaching the massive stare case that led to the second floor, she was greeted by her siblings – all who dropped what they were doing.

                Sandara had her five-year-old son, Minseok, on her hip – his eyes shining the vibrant green of the first-born male. The boy had fat tears running down his cheeks, poor thing was having his first ever vision. Youngbae and Daesung had their eyes wide in shock as they replayed their visions. Taemin, Minji, Jongin, and Rose seemed to be as scared as their nephew but it was at seeing their sister for the first time.

                “They’re alive,” tears flowed down Youngbae’s cheeks as he stared at his sisters.

                “Where’s appa?” asked Sandara as she lightly bounced her son to calm him down.

                “Was that?” Taemin cleared his throat as he fought back tears.

                “Kids?!?!?!?!” their father’s booming voice echoed around them as he stomped down the hall towards them. “Everyone to the great hall!!!” He was shaken up. His eldest passed away years ago, there is no way those visions were real.

 

                “Abeoji, noona and hyung are alive, we must look for them?” began Youngbae as everyone took their seats, his saber resting against his hip. “Bom noona is alive!” he pointed at the photo of his sister that hung on the wall of the hall – flowers placed and candles lite in her honor daily.

                “Are we sure, though, hyung?” asked Jongin, youngest son of King Park of the East Kingdom. “What if this a warning of some kind? What if the Kingdom of the North is going to attack now that we are uniting with the Kingdom of the South?” He looked between all his siblings and father. It must be that! He’s heard the stories of his oldest sister and how she was to marry the Prince of the North before her untimely death.

                “I don’t think so,” whispered Rose as she stood from her seat. She walked over to her sister’s photo, hesitant to lay her hand on it, knowing the physical pain it will bring her, but she had to know. Only she had the power of conjuring visions at will.

                “What are you doing, Rose?” hissed Minji as she stood from her seat. “You know how painful that is! You know you-” her words were cut off as her little sister cried in agony.

                “Ahhh…” Rose fell to her knees after placing her hand on the photo. Her hand burned as if she had placed it in an open flame, her chest tightened as she was lead elsewhere. Her family knew not to touch her as she did this, one wrong move and she’ll be lost forever – her body in a never-ending sleep for eternity.

                Then she saw them. Her sister using her strength against an unknow being as her Knight fought a beast. Both were wounded but even with their joint effort they couldn’t defeat their attackers.

                Her vision quickly changed, her sister singing and dancing in a small kitchen with a child – she seemed to be excited about something but Rose didn’t know what.

                _“Just one more push, my love. You can do it,” praised the knight, his white blouse stained with blood._

_“I can’t, yebo. It hurts,” cried the princess, shaking her head ‘no’._

_“Jimin is almost here, Bom. Our baby is almost here,” he smiled as he looked down ready to deliver their third child. “It’s crowning!”_

_“Okay,” she huffed a breath. She pushed herself onto her elbows and pushed with the remaining strength she had._

_“Wha!!!!” the sounds of a baby’s cries filled the small room._

_“It’s a boy,” cried the knight as he cleaned his son. “We have a son,” the knight looked up to his wife and noticed how dull her vibrant green eyes became. “My love?” he called as he held his son close._

_No answer._

_He placed the child in a makeshift cot, bringing his attention back to the princess. “Nonononono, my love, wake up! Wake up!!” he shouted as she shook her body._

_“Are you sure you’re a boy?” teased a young blonde as he followed a young boy through the town. “I mean, you like cooking, cleaning, reading, sewing. You act like a girl. I bet you’re just saying you’re a boy since you don’t have a mom to teach you how to be a girl. Aren’t I right, Sehun?” laughed the blonde as he looked to a shorter blonde behind him._

_“This pabo giving you trouble, Minie?” aksed an older boy that looked like ‘Minie’ that walked up to the three young boys._

_“His name is ‘Minie’,” laughed the first blonde._

_“I guess, he is a girl,” laughed the second blonde._

_“He’s annoying, hyung,” ‘Minie’ rolled his eyes and pulled the other boy with him and away from the two annoying jerks behind them, “Mr. Lee from the bookstore received a new shipment today, let’s go check it out,”_

                “Sh-she lives wh-within the boy from the vision. He will fulfill what was written in the stars,” cried Rose before passing out from mental exhaustion. Leaving everyone with even more questions.

**

** Kingdom of the North **

In the castle, not too far from where Jimin and his family resided, lived a 16-year-old depressed Prince and his eight-year-old brother. The boy had everything he could ask for – butlers, maids, the lands most beautiful objects – but the one thing he wished for the most, love. His mother was a cold ruler, dictating everyone within the kingdom. His father, the king by birth, seemed to be the shell of a man enchanted by the woman he called his queen. He only had eyes for his queen, ignoring his royal duties and children.

After his father’s death, the queen deprived them of everything – his father’s study, the library on the first floor, the dining hall, she locked them away in their rooms.

She forgot one thing, thought.

The loyalty the kingdom had for the king and his sons. The princess promised to them was sweet and warm, loved by all in her land, but the one that arrived many years ago, was anything but. She was cold, manipulative, bewitching the King as her personal slave.

Prince Yoongi sat at the corner of his bed watching his little brother play with a plush teddy bear that had escaped their mother’s clutches. Jihoon remembered to keep his voice low as he hummed the melody his brother would sing his at night.

Their bedroom door was pushed open by a strong gust of wind. Yoongi snarled when the scent of burning ash hit his nose. This stories always said that women smelled nice. He had seen Jeongsu, the cook, hiding he face in the crook of his wife’s neck and sniff.

 _“I’m not sure how to explain it, my young Prince, but the way she smells reminds me of a warm spring morning after a light rain. You’ll understand when your older_ ,” that was the last conversation he had with the young cook before everything went to hell, literally.

“Jihoon, hid,” Yoongi ordered his little brother and the boy did as he was told. He ran and hid under the only bed with his little pink toy. He shut his eyes so tied hoping that his mother hadn’t come to punish them for sharing food. (More like Yoongi only having a few bites of his bread roll before handing the rest to his little brother).

As quick as the gust came, it was gone, taking Yoongi with it. The eight-year-old buried his pale face into his toy and silently cried. He was sure their mother found out and was going to punish his brother for that. Why had his stomach growled so loud?

                Yoongi had fallen with a hard thud on the cold floor of the throne room. He didn’t care for his punishment as long as Jihoon was safe. He’d suffer years of torture to keep his safe.

                The teenager stood up with a groan. He saw his mother sitting on the king’s throne. She looked frightened but Yoongi didn’t care about her as she didn’t car for him. Her pale skin looked green in the candle light but that’s not what drew his attention. His mother was known to wear an all leather outfit but she wasn’t.

                He could tell that what she was wearing was a see-through nightgown. He felt sickened with what he saw.

                “Yoongi, my sweet young prince,” each word was dripping with honey yet his stomach churned in pure fright.

                “Mother.” He was glad his voice didn’t tremble as he spoke. He looked around and noticed they were the only ones in the room.

                “It’s time to take your place as King, _my love_ ,” she stood from her seat and made her way towards her son. Her hips swayed provocatively, hoping to get some sort of reaction from her son.

                 As she drew hear, Yoongi’s assumption about her skin was correct. Her skin was sickly green, her long black hair was straw-like and gray. Her eyes weren’t the black he had grown to hate, but cat-like and green. Her eyes glowed as they kept eye contact.

                Yoongi felt a pull towards her. He saw what he desired standing before him, yet they were faceless.

                “My prince,” the voice was no longer of his mother but androgynous. “They have come for me, my love. They have come to kill me for a crime I have not committed,” she lied and Yoongi felt himself believe those words. Her thin chapped lips drew him closer, he wanted them on his so much but before they could touch, the land shock with an immense power. 

                The enchantment on him fell as his mother was thrown across the room by an unknown force. Everything in the room came to light. Namjoon, the youngest advised in the kingdom was standing protectively in front of a young servant boy, Taehyung – the only other person his age within the castle – both frozen in their place. Seokjin, the head of the serving staff and Taehyung’s father, was on the ground, unconscious and his loving wife Jisoo, was laid next to him. Beakhyun, the royal dress maker, and Daehyun, the only one of the three Kim sons to become a knight, were on the ground next to their parents. The Kim family was known around the land because of their look and kind hearts. Jenni, the only daughter the Kim’s had was missing. He quickly scanned the room to find her but she wasn’t there, meaning she was able to get away. But he did find Hoseok, another young adviser that was Namjoon’s age, was being held against the farthest walls, his wrists and ankles bound to the wall by heavy chains.

                But what caused him the most pain was the young family that was slumped just below Hoseok’s feet. Jeongsu had his back against the wall, a gaping hole in his chest. His wife was in the same position but what made a painful sob ripe through the prince’s throat was the crying infant in her arms covered in blood.

                His world crumbled even more. Everyone in the room were the ones that had showed him love in some way. The ones he held dear in his heart aside his brother. His friends.

                He began blinking his eyes, willing his tears to stop when he felt his mother’s bony hand creep it way up his chest while she spoke poisonous words.

                “Those more beautiful than us, my love, shall perish,” she kissed his shoulder. “Only the king and his queen must have beauty.” She turned him around and the boy’s eyes widened in terror. Two horns curled at the end stood on his mother’s head. The lower half of her face had elongated a bit, making it resemble a dog’s snout.

                “Beast,” he mumbled under his breath, yet she was still able to hear him. “You foul beast!!” he shouted in her face, pushing her away as some unknown strength grew in him. “What have you done?!?!” he shouted, running to get Deahyun’s saber. He stood straight, ready to face the beast.

                “Poor sad little prince,” hissed his mother’s voice. “Thinking he can defeat me. OH, I’m so scared,” she mocked.

                He swung the sword in front of him.

                “Oh my, that wasn’t close at all,” she laughed.

                He swung the sword in every direction he heard his mother’s voice or gust of wind but missed every time. He was beginning to sweat in fright thinking she was close to killing him, Yoongi decided to charge forward in hopes of impaling her. And it worked. He felt the end of his sword penetrate something and kept charging. Slowly, that thing made itself known.  And old hag with blood coated lips stood before him. He drew the sword into her chest one final time.

                “You disgusting beast,” he snarled as the thing’s eyes reverted to black he hates.

                “I may be a disg-gusting b-beast, as you say, son,” she said threw clinched teeth. “But we are the same. We kill for beauty,” she coughed.

                “You killed for beauty. I kill for the safety of my people,” he pulled the sword out of her chest.

                “Youre people?” she asked rhetorically. “Who wants a beast as their king?” she laughed. Her blood turned black as her skin began to crack.

                The young prince felt his skin begin to burn and char away. He yelled in pain but no one moved since the enchantment the beast had on them hadn’t worn out yet. He felt the tears that left his eyes evaporate when as he shed them.

                “ _You have five years, Yoongi. Five years to live as a beast with the hope of one day finding someone to love you for you. If you fail, I’ll return to claim the beauty within this kingdom and kill each and every one of you._ ” Everything was said in a mere whisper, he was sure it was just a mind trick.

                The burning sensation he felt went away after a few moments of agony. He looked in front of him to see that thing only to see a pile of ash. He heard groans around him and turned to help his people. But what he saw shocked him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's midnight here and I'm tired and hungry. Sorry for any errors. I'll go back and fix them when I'm refreshed.  
> Enjoy
> 
> Just so you know, do to the enchantment Yoongi's mother placed on the Kingdom, it accelerated the time in the castle. One hour in everyone's time is 24 hours in Yoongi's castle.

(5 Years Later)

 

He could feel something coming. The air around the village had thickened significantly. It was suffocating but only he could feel it. He knew who and what it was. His wife, Bom, and he had gone against it many years ago, and lost. And now it was back, ready to complete what it had planned to do.

He needed to protect his ever-growing family. He needed to strengthen the protection charm his wife had placed around the how after Jiyong was born. One problem, though, he wasn’t powerful enough and his children’s magic hasn’t developed as much as he had hoped. Equal to a young teenage within the castle of the East.

“AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

A blood curling cried was heard from within his home. He jumped out of his patio chair and ran inside. His once tiny, two-bedroom cottage had expanded within the last two years. The first being, Lalisa, a young witch running away from persecution in her own home country.

“STOPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

He reached Minho and his wife’s bedroom and found that everyone else was already there. His sons moved out of the way to allow him through. Lalisa was kneeling next to the bed, her tiny pale hand resting on his daughter-in-law’s forehead, chanting something in her native tongue. Minho sat behind Jennie, arms holding down hers to avoid harming their unborn child.

“STOP!! YOU’RE HURTING THEM!!!!! EOMMA!!! APPA!!!! OPPA!!!!!” she cried kicking her legs and sweat coated her tan skin. Fat tears ran down the young woman’s cheeks as she dreamt.  

Seunghyun met his son’s eyes and noticed they were now shining the brightest purple he had ever seen. Distress. Minho was panicking and it wasn’t going to help Jennie.

“Jiyong, fetch some water and bring it to Jimin so he could heat it up. Jimin, look for any clean rags. She might have a fever and it’s very dangerous for the baby. Go!” he ordered and his sons did as they were told. “Lisa,” he placed a hand on the girl’s thing shoulder. “I’ll take it from here.”

The blonde moved out of the way to give the elder man room. She was still young, like his son’s, and was still learning like them.

Seunghyun sat on the edge of the bed, next to his son and daughter-in-law. He placed one hand behind her neck and the other on her forehead. Her skin was warm to the touch – defiantly had a fever. 

“Appa?” began his son.

“Sh,” he shushed his second oldest. He tilted Jennie’s head back and began chanting a prayer. He felt the energy flow from Jennie to his hands and into his body. The electric current flowing through his hands felt evil. His stomach churned in disgust at the bitter taste of stomach acid that had ridden up.

He saw it. The beast from the woods. Two dark almost black ram horns sitting on top its head. The head and body of a giant brown wolf standing on its two hind legs, growling at a family. A tall man with the same tan skin as Jennie, long shaggy brown hair, broad shoulders. He was wearing something the head butler would wear back home. Next to him was a short female only reaching his shoulders. Her long black hair was tangled, a red hand print on her chubby cheek looked fresh. Her maid dress was ripped and dirty. She was terrified at the beast before her.

He witnessed a young knight swing his sword at the beast only to be shoved back to a shorter boy that looked similar to him, knocking them out instantly. Another young man, wearing something a royal scholar would wear was standing in front of Jennie and another young boy. He saw his daughter-in-law clinging to the young boy in front of her.

_“Those much more beautiful than me must perish,” it snarled. “Every beautiful heart I devour makes me youthful.”_

The knight felt a strong vibration.

_“You must run, Jennie. You must survive,” the young boy turned and grabbed Jennie’s face in his large rough hands. His large brown eyes red from all the crying he had been doing._

_“Not without you,” she cried, gripping his dirty white blouse in her tiny hands. “I can’t leave you here alone,” she pleaded but the boy just shook his head._

_“If we die, you must survive,” cried the boy._

_“NO! You and I came into this world together and we will stay together, Taehyung,” she balled, hugging his middle. She didn’t want to leave any of her family, especially her twin. “I can’t leave without you!”_

_“Miss, you must listen to brother. He is right. If something were to happen to your family, you must survive. Keep your family’s memory alive!” shouted the young scholar that protected them._

_The castle shook around them once more and Jennie hugged the boy. She ran when a black mist began to appear around them. An evil hiss was heard behind her but she didn’t look back. She couldn’t. If that thing was following her she would likely be caught. But Lord Kim was right. If her family dies she needs to live. She needs to survive and take revenge for her family._

Seunghyun slowly opened his eyes after the vision had ended. The young woman had no recollection of her life before his sons found her unconscious along the river bank. That was four years ago. The event had been so traumatic that her mind suppressed it completely. She had a family that was possibly looking for her. He believed her accent came from the north and based on what he saw, she worked or lived within the castle.

“Appa,” his son’s frightened voice called out to him. “What’s going on?”

The Knight looked behind him and saw his sons and Lalisa standing at the door. “We must be careful, she’s ready to give birth.” He looked at Minho. “You must be ready to deliver this child like I had to do with you and your brothers. The mid-wives believed we are cursed, so they won’t set foot anywhere nears our home or us.” He stands from the bed and walks to the door but his stubborn son won’t move. “Jimin, move.” The knight’s once joyful eyes were full of pain and cold.

“Why? Where are you going, appa. You told Jennie that you would help deliver the baby. Minho works out in the fields!” shouted the boy.

“I have important business out of the town,” shouted his father as he pushed him aside.

“What’s more important than your own son and grandchild?” shouted back the young teen. His blue eyes shining so bright.   

“Destroy the beast that cursed our family to this God forsaken village!” shouted the Knight. Seunghyun stopped in his tracks. “You kids will do as I say and stay here. I’ll go in search of Jennie’s family in the North. If I am not back in two weeks, don’t come looking for me. Jiyoung, ride to the East castle and ask to speak to the 3rd Princess, Chaerin or the Crown Prince Youngbae and tell them ‘Spring has ended and winter has begun’, they will understand.”

The knight entered his bedroom and walked to the trunk that sat at the foot of his bed. He took off the skeleton key necklace he always wore. He unlocked the trunk and took out the clothes that were visible. Underneath the princess gowns was his armor.

The steal was still clean and bright. He pulled it out and placed it on his bed. He stepped back. After many years he was finally going to wear it again. He slowly began to dress. He had kept his body condition for when this moment arrived. He stepped out of his room and was greeted by his youngest once more. 

The boy stood frozen in his spot when he saw his father’s attire. He was covered in head to toe in armor. The sigil on his chest was that of the East Kingdom. All his life, that story was a fairytale. Nothing more than something their mother had created when his older brother was born.

“You’re the knight?” he whispered, “from the story?” He blinked. “So, that means?”

“Yes, Jimin,” confirmed his father. “Now, move,” he ordered, pushing past his own son. Without a single glance at his family, he exited the house and got on his horse.

Jimin and Lisa ran out of the house to follow but it was too late, his horse had already ran into the woods in the direction the evil energy was pulling him.

“Hyung, where are you going?!” they heard Minho shout as he followed Jiyong out into the living area. They turned to look inside and noticed that the older of the three brothers was packing a small satchel with what he would need for a horse ride.

“Our mother’s name means ‘Spring’. ‘Spring has ended and winter has begun’. He is the Knight from the story like Jimin said. ‘Spring’ meaning our mother and ‘winter’ means the beast.” He stopped to stare at his younger brother with glowing green eyes.

“It means Spring ended when our mother passed and Winter began with the return of the beast,” answered Jimin. “If our father is the Royal Knight, then our mother is the Missing Princess.” He watched as the young witch ran to Minho’s and Jennie’s room to be with the older girl.

“Exactly,” nodded Jiyong. “I have to go to the East Kingdom.” He slung the satchel over the shoulder and walked out.

“Ahhh!!!!!” came Jennie’s cry of pain

“Do you know how crazy that sounds?” scuffed Minho as he followed his brother out the house. “You are just playing into his game, hyung! Do you not know what they call our father? He’s the town lunatic!”

“Yeah, and they call Jimin a girl because he prefers receiving an education and making sure we have food in our bellies than becoming a mindless puppet like the rest of this damn town.” The eldest of the Choi sons got on his horse and looked down at his brothers.

Lisa ran into her adoptive brother’s room and saw Jennie crying as she held her swollen belly. Her legs were propped up on her bed and spread. She had pulled her now stained nightgown up and the young witch saw that the bottom of the gown was now wet and pink.  Her water had broken.

“Minho!!!” she shouted as she ran out the room. “Her water broke!” she cried out. She ran back into the room. She knew Jennie didn’t have a drop of magic in her body like her husband and his family. Mortal labor is already painful in itself but her body wasn’t fit for birthing a magical being. She pulled off the tie from her rob and tied her friend’s wrist to the headboard.

“Lisa, it hurts,” she cried. Jennie felt like she was being ripped in two. She couldn’t hold the pain.

“It’s okay,” promised Lisa. “I got you. You were able to carry the baby to term. That means that you can get through this, too.”

Jimin ran into the room and began shouting orders but the older girl couldn’t hear them. She saw her family run in and out the room. But she didn’t see her husband. She just remembers screaming at the top of her lungs. Whatever Lisa had tied onto her wrist cut into her skin with every pull. 

Hours had passed since Jennie had gone into labor. Minho sat next to his wife throughout the whole thing. He felt useless with every cried that left her chapped lips. He couldn’t do what his younger brother was doing. If only given his father the time of day and learned how to heal people like Jimin.

A faint cried broke him out of his struggles.

“It’s a boy,” smiled Jimin as Lisa released Jennie’s wrists. He used one of the clean rags that was available to clean the newborn. The newborn opened his eyes just a bit and Jimin’s eyes widened. The vibrant green that his father said the first born in their family would have.

“A boy,” smiled Minho as he kissed Jennie’s pink lips. She was barely conscious from all her struggle, but she was able to provide them with a smile and held her baby before passing out due to exhaustion.

**

Seung-hyun was aware of his surroundings. He had walked through those very woods several times and knew the area like the back of his hand. But it was different at the same time. As he made his way through the thick vegetation, he noticed the drastic weather drop. The summer sky was a few days away but as he ventured deeper into the spring breeze became colder, the sky became grayer.

“This is dark magic,” he spoke to his horse. “We have to be careful we can't let our guard down.” As he spoke he felt something fall on his nose. He wiped at it and looked up at the sky when he saw a drop of water on his hand. A light snowfall had begun. “Shit,” his cursed. He didn’t expect this.

He rode for hours and the snow that blanketed the grown became thicker. His path became clear. He could tell he was close. The evil presence was close, but where?

He heard a growl to his left. He turned and saw no one. He brushed it off as if it were just his tired mind. He kept advancing. He snapped to the right when he heard the growl even closer. Nothing. He unhinged his crossbow from his back and had an arrow ready.

“Appa!!!!!” he heard a child cried.

He kicked his feet and his horse took the cue. He charged forward towards a clearing covered in snow. In the center of the clearing was a shadow of what looked like a child, fighting off a wolf with a stick.

“No!!!” it cried as the wolf ran at it.

Seung-hyun, readied his bow and released, striking the wolf down before it touched the boy. He jumped off his horse and ran to the boy. His horse had other plans and ran the opposite direction and back home.

He saw the boy’s face and automatically thought of Jiyong and how he would always runoff when he nor Bom were looking.

“Ah,” shouted the boy, pointing behind the knight.

Seung-hyung looked behind him and noticed a pack of angry wolves creeping up on them. He picked up the boy and threw him over his shoulder and ran as far and the could – chanting a spell to shield his scent from the wolves. He weaved in and out of the trees as he did so. The boy was silent over his shoulder until his foot got caught in and overgrown root. The knight fell forward, face first into the snow. The boy fell back on the snow, thankfully away from anything that would cause him any harm or pain.

They both sat up and Seung-hyun’s eyes widened. A massive gate was before them. Just behind the gate was an equally massive garden covered in a thick layer of snow. He looked up when the boy giggled. In horror, he watched the kid, how didn’t look older than four, squeeze his way through the rails and into the other side. He watched as the tiny child get smaller and smaller the farther he went.

With hesitant steps, he neared the gate – it opened on its own. With a gulp, he entered, calculating every step he took. Not a sound came from the around. A gust of wind blew in his direction. He closed his eyes and looked away as it passes. When he looked back before him, a castle sat in front. Soft candle light came from the second floor. He squinted his eyes and noticed that the young boy from before was being carried around boy a young woman with long black hair.

The front door opened. He climbed the steps and entered the castle. He looked around. Everything was spotless. Gold, crystal, and marble filled just the entrance. The soles of his shoes echoed through the room.

“Hello?” he called out. No answer. “Is anyone there?” silence.

“Holly!!!” he heard the boy’s echo followed by a small bark. “Come on, Holly, we haven’t had dinner.”

“Boy?” he called out.

“Young master, you know that once your father finds out about this, you’ll be in trouble,” said a woman. “Would your friend like to stay for supper?” she asked.

“I’m not sure, Auntie Jisoo,” hummed the boy. “Can you ask him?”

The Knight walked farther into the castle and was greeted by the boy and a middle-aged woman. She was very beautiful – long brown hair that reached her waist, honey golden skin, beautiful brown eyes. She was dressed in a in a black and white maid uniform. She looked familiar but he couldn’t put a name to the face.

“Thank you for helping the Young Master, Prince Jungguk has a habit of running off to catch butterflies,” she ruffled the boy’s hair. “I tell him there aren’t butterflies in the winter but he doesn’t listen,” she giggled.

“He was almost eaten by wolves. How can you allow him to just run off without any form of supervision?” he was annoyed. If the boy is a ‘prince’ why would they leave him alone in the middle of nowhere.

“I’m sorry,” she scuffed. “The Young Master knows how to defend himself from his enemies. He just chooses to act like a baby.” She rolled her eyes and proceeded to the dining room. “Now, Ser, uh?” she asked.

“Ser Choi Seung-hyun, from the East Kingdom, Miss,” he bowed a bit. “I came in search of the beast that attacked my Princess many years ago.”

“The East you say,” she brought her index finger to her lips. “Young Master, please be a spectacular host like how Uncle Jin showed you and invite you guest for supper. I’ll go inform your father of your return,” and she walked away.

The knight looked after her as she skipped towards the stair case. She was rather odd, that girl. He looked back to the boy and noticed him playing with a small brown poodle under the dinner table. Seung-hyun raised a brown.

“If you are a Prince why do they allow you to do whatever you want?” he whispered to himself. He knelt down to look at the boy. “Where are you parents?”

“Only me and Appa. I don’t have an Eomma or Appa like the other boys in our castle,” he shrugged.

 

Jisoo knocked on the door of the king’s bedroom. She received no answer so she opened the door. “Your majesty, a knight from the East is in our dining hall. He said he’s here to destroy the beast that attacked his Princess years ago.”

Yoongi looked back behind him. He envied her and everyone else within the castle grounds. They were able to shift between their human selves and the beast his mother had cursed them to be. Unlike him, he was only give a few hours during the new moon.

“Years ago?” he asked.

“Yes, your majesty. He said that his Princess was attacked.”

“From the East?”

“Yes,”

“And how do we know if it’s the truth. My mother was the Princess promised by the East and look at what she did. Look at what she caused. The East is nothing but magic baring savages that hide behind their powers. Look at what they did to our kingdom.” Yoongi stood from his spot on the bed and motioned out the window with his claw like hand. “No one within the kingdom knows who we are. They have forgotten we exist. They caused this. Lock him up.” He growled, causing his castle to shake.

 

Seung-hyun was skeptical of the warm tea that was placed before him. It had a sweet scent to it but he wasn’t sure what it was. A boy, about his son’s age, with shaggy brow hair stood behind the wall, glancing at him. He raised a brow and the kid squealed.

“You can drink the tea, Mister. Uncle Leo makes the best tea’s and foods around here,” hummed Prince Jungguk as he sipped on his nightly tea. He grabbed one of the cookies that had been baked for the tea and nibbled on it.

The knight mimicked the boy’s actions. It was soft, the tea. It warmed his body as is went down his throat. He couldn’t place the flavor though. It was a bit bitter at first, but quickly softened. He felt more relaxed as he watched the boy munch away on his warm treats. He sipped his tea, slowly feeling the lack of sleep catching up on him.

**

Jiyoung looked up to the sky and noticed that the sun was right above his head. Noon. He had been on his horse a total of six hours. He needs to stop soon to water his horse but he can’t let so much time pass. If what he believes is true, whatever attacked his parents when they were young, attacked Jennie and her family.

His father can’t do this alone. Whatever that thing was, prevented his mother from being with her family.

**

** East Kingdom **

Princess Sandara held her scrying crystal over a large map that had every kingdom on it. The sapphire crystal spun in wide circles between the East and North boarder as it tried locating the people she was looking for.

Hours before sunrise, the entire Kingdom had been attacked with an energy wave unknown to them. From what she was able to pick up from the energy, it was friendly, family, if you will. But from who? No one knows.    

“Any progress?” asked the Crowned Prince as he entered the library.

“None. I know Rose’s visions have all pointed to our sister being dead, but this energy feels like family. The signs were there that she’s dead. If she’s dead, how can I still feel her energy?” she slammed her crystal on the table and sighed. She knows what the visions all say. She knows that her younger siblings can’t feel what she can.

“How long have you been doing this?” asked Youngbae as he pulled his sister from the table.

“Since, like seven in the morning,” she sat on the chair at the far end of the table. “I just know that all this energy has to do with her. I feel it,” she motions to her heart.

“Maybe…”

The prince’s words are cut off when the scrying crystal flies past his face to the map of the kingdom that hung behind the chair his sister was sitting at. He walked to it to examine it.

“What is the possibility that their energy was masked by a charm?” he turned to look at his older sister.

“I never thought of that.” They ran out of the library. Each shouting out orders as they ran. The energy the crystal picked up was close. They needed to see who that was.

**

“I’m off to the village to buy something for tonight’s dinner,” said Jimin as he exited his home. It had been such a stressful morning. First, his father riding off to God knows where. Then, Jennie going into labor from the stress. He needed a bit of time to unwind. What Minho had said was true. Their father was known as the village lunatic but he was a doctor – using a bit of healing magic to cure his patients.

But they were all a bit crazy, if you think of it. Their eyes change color depending on how strong their emotions are.

“Good Morning, Jimin,”

“Good Morning, Mr. Song,” he greeted the baker as he passed the bakery. “How are you this morning?”

“Just fine, thanks to you. That cough drink you prescribed me really helped.”

“That’s good. Remember, a tablespoon a day keeps the cough away,” smiled the teen as the elder man smiled and nodded.

He walked around the market buying different fruits and vegetable that are grown farther North from their town. He spoke with people of the village, consulting them on their medical questions. He ignored the looks he would receive from known mid-wives and doctors.

He had paused to look at a bracelet at one of the stands. It had a crescent moon charm and a wolf howling at the moon. It looked a bit feminine but he felt this pull to it. He can give it to Jennie as a present. He talked with the seller, negotiating the price.

“I could cover the rest, if you want, Jimin,”

The teen rolled his eyes. “Go away, Seungri,” he clicked his tongue as he paid. “I don’t need anything from you.”

“But, Jimin. Just think, you are the most beautiful angel on this planet and I am the richest man of the village. Just imagine how beautiful you would look baring my offspring,” his blonde tormentor ran a finger up and down his arm. “We’d have like eight or 10 little Seungri’s running around,” smiled the blonde.

“Sad to think, I would bare your children Seungri. I wouldn’t wish that kind of torture on my worst enemy,” gagged Jimin as he walked away.

“It is normal for the richest man in this village to have the most beautiful woman in the village,” he ran after him, catching his thin wrist.

“Why do you insist that I’m a woman, Seungri? I have a penis and yet you think I’m a woman. So sad,” he yanked his wrist from the town’s idiot and walked off. He walked to the only place he knew the blonde wouldn’t follow. The book shop.

“Good morning, Mr. Lee.”

“Good morning, Jimin, what can I do for you?”

“Came to see if you received anything new this week,” smiled the teen.

“No yet, but have a pick of what I already have in stalk. Once my new shipment comes in I’ll let you know,” smiled Mr. Lee. “Children like you, don’t exist these days, Jimin. They are all into fighting and having mediocre lives.”

“Seungri ‘proposed’ once more, a few moments ago. Still thinks I’m a girl because of what I love doing,” he huffed. “I want adventure, love, happiness. I want the love my parents had before my Eomma passed away,” he sighed, picking up his favorite fantasy book.

“You are too good for this town, boy. You need to spread your wings and live a full fulfilling life,”

“Will do, Sir,” smiled Jimin as he walked out the shop. He took the backstreets home to avoid Seungri at all cost. He man was handsome but he didn’t reach Jimin’s standards. He wanted someone to have adventures with, talk books, not someone who presented a stag and expect him to cook it without any help.

As he walked the familiar cobblestone path home, he saw something in the distance. As he grew closer to his home, he noticed that it was his father’s horse. He set the basket down and ran. He caught the reins to the horse and held him close. He was freezing in the spring air.

“What happened? Where is my Appa?” he asked the animal. The horse was frightened. Jimin picked up his basket and walked home with the horse. He needed to find his father. He needed to help if the man was in any sort of danger.       

    

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, GUYS, SOMEONE TRIED BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE A LITTLE AFTER I POSTED THIS CHAPTER. MY GRANDMOTHER AND I ASSUMED IT WAS OUT DOGS BUT APPARENTLY NOT. IT'S A GOOD THING THEY DIDN'T ACTUALLY HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO BREAKDOWN THE DOOR BECAUSE THEY WOULD HAVE KISSED MY .22. THEY BETTER BE GLAD THAT GOD BECAUSE I WOULDN'T OF HESITATED TO PULL THE TRIGGER. WE ARE A WORKING CLASS FAMILY. MY FATHER HAS WORKED HIS ASS OFF TO PROVIDE FOR HIS FAMILY, TO HAVE SOME TRASH TRY AND TAKE IT. SURE THEY FUCKED UP THE BACK DOOR BUT THAT BACK DOOR IS PART OF THE SAFE-HAVEN MY FATHER WORKED HARD TO GIVE HIS FAMILY.  
> This took longer than expected. I have taken on a second job and that only leaves me with one day to myself to actually do everything I can - chores and update my fics. And work has gotten a bit crazy since our COO quite about two weeks ago. I work as the Owner/CEO's secretary and assistant since I handle a lot of his tasks will he's away and help him and his wife with simple day to day tasks. The owner's son-in-law and I were promoted to Co-Coo's but poor guy know's shit of what he's doing. This guy is about 30 years old I'm 26 (yes, I'm an older army) and I'm cleaning up his mess. This guy has no idea how to run a company and make it work!!!!!  
> He thinks that all I do is sit behind a computer and file papers. It's like, 'Hello, while you're off thinking you just made a good investment, I'm over here making the company making money and closing multiple deals you think are irrational because you don't know how to communicate, dealing the clients you think won't do the business any good, and making sure making sure the company runs smoothly among other things. How about you go play in the sandbox while the adult handle the business. It's not like your wife if going to inherit the company. Your in-laws had me be witness as they named their two responsible children as heirs to the company you so want. I have more say in what happens there than you do. I was personally given the job when the company was still small and has only a couple hundred clients buy the owner. I've watched this company expand at an alarming rate since I started working there. Those clients don't talk to you because you don't have business communication skills. Your father in law tells them 'talk to Rory. I've already briefed Rory on how this contract will be.' Your father in law has told several people, my parents, your parents, and employees included that if I wasn't there, he'snot sure how the company would continue running. He's told several people that I am the reason the company has grown so much, along with the COO that you ran out. You do not have the rights I do. I hired my sister to take my old position as secretary, not because I was being bias, but because my parents taught us work ethics since a young age.  
> Boy, I do not answer to you. I answer directly to the boss man. I have to answer to him when you caca and then wipe your ass because you don't know business. I have twice the amount of work and stress you do, so don't come at me that because I have more say than you!!  
> Sorry, I think I had that balled up inside for a while.  
> Sorry for the late update, and I hope you enjoy.  
> Reminder: Do to the spell Yoongi's mom put on their kingdom, time goes by quicker apposed to everyone else's. 
> 
> I'm so sorry I vented everything

** Jimin **

The teen quickened his pace home. His father’s horse was half frightened to death and his father was missing. He could be injured somewhere without any help. He needed to get to him quick to give him the medical attention needed.

“Hyung! Lisa!” he shouted as he ran into his house through the kitchen and placing his basket on the table. He needed to tell them.

“Shh, both Jennie and the baby are asleep, Min,” scolded Minho as he exited his bed room. But he could feel the fright seeping out of his brother. “What’s wrong? Did Seungri or Sehun try something again? Just say the word Minnie and I’ll kick their asses to next week.”

“What’s going on?” asked Lisa as she entered the Kitchen with a crying newborn. “You woke him up, Jimin,” she rolled her eyes as she gently rocked the crying child. But just like Minho, she could tell something was wrong with the boy.

“Bingu was outside when I was walking home from the town. He looks so frightened and Appa isn’t with him. I’m going out to find dad,” he walked passes them to look for something to hold some food or medicine for his father. He just hopes that whatever injury his father has, he can fix.

“What are you talking about?” asked Minho as he followed the younger around the house – just like he did with their older brother. “You can’t be serious, Min? Appa and hyung are both gone. Jennie still needed to be watched over while I’m out in the fields.”

“Lisa can help you,” Jimin looked back to his brother as he picked up some blankets.

“Yeah, sure. But what if someone tries to break in while I’m out and the girls are home alone with the baby? Who would protect them?” hissed Minho as he snatched one of the two wool blankets Jimin had under his arm.

“Are you insane?” shouted Jimin as he took back the blanket. “Our father is missing and you act like Lisa is some sort of push over! That _girl_ left her country because she feared for her life. In that country, people had made it a game to _kill_ anyone that they deemed unfit. Lisa was on the run from that country because people were scared of the amount of energy that lives within her. She is more than capable of defending herself, Jennie, and the baby. Possibly even better,” growled Jimin as he walked out his house. Big brother hot on his heels. “Keep watch over the farm the best you could. You and Lisa can hold the forte down until hyung or father and I return. I love you,”

He quickly got on Bingu and kicked off. He didn’t wait to hear his brother return the sentiment or scold him for being so rash. Little did the teen know that this would be the last day, for a very long time, that he would see or hear his family.   

*

** Rose – East Royal Family **

“If you could go through the town center, please. I need to purchase some fragrance oils,” smiled Rose as she stared at her husband. She had married the Prince of The South Kingdom a month shy of her 19th birthday against her siblings wishes.

She understood that they were scared that she would meet a similar fate to their older sister. It’s been one year since she married and he has been nothing but amazing and respectful towards her. She was amazed that he was so kindhearted and playful that she felt bad for judging him after they met. They were friends but she found herself opening her heart to him little by little.

“You heard your Princess. Stop in the town center,” said the Prince of the South in a playful tone.

She rolled her eyes, watching her husband offer a smug expression. “You’re so silly, my Prince,” she giggled.  

“Anything to receive your beautiful smile, my Princess,” he smiled back, playfully bopping her nose for more giggles. “Is there anything specific you’re searching for?”

She nodded. “Jasmin, lavender, or rose oils. If you don’t mind me speaking so freely, but I could always put a few petals in the bath but I don’t like the way wet flower petals feel,” she turned to look out of the carriage, noticing that the small village was closer now.

“I’m not like my father or brother, Rose. I do not find it offensive when my woman talks to me so free willingly. It’s quite admirable in my eyes, to be honest. It shows me that you trust me enough to be honest and not go behind my back,”

“Yes, your highness,” smiled Rose.

“We’ve talked about this Princess Rose. You are my wife as I, your husband. Please call me by my name. It makes me feel less pressure,” he smiled.

“Ji-Won,” shyly spoke Rose.

“Better,” smiled Prince Ji-Won, as a cute rosy blush coated his wife’s cheeks. “May I ask why you want these oils. If I remember correctly, these are erotic scents?” he whispered into her ear.

Rose nodded a little too quickly for her liking. “Yes. I was speaking with one of my ladies in waiting and I feel that I am ready to take the next step in our relationship, my Prince. I mean, Ji-Won,” she whispered back. She couldn’t look him in the eyes. It was humiliating for her. For the time they have been married, they had been lucky that the King hadn’t commanded them to produce an heir but she could see that his patience was wearing thin.

The prince was taken back by her response. He looked at her with wide dark eyes, something that she could say she never saw before. Eyes that basically disappeared when he smiled, his toothy smile.

“Are you sure? There is no rush. The kingdom still has his king, and I’ll be prince until my father decided it’s time for him to step down. Producing an heir now will only apply more stress to your already busy life.” He laughs before he could say his next thought. “You are not used to how our Kingdom’s Royal women live.”

“Yes, I still don’t understand why I must wear shoes at all time and not do something that involves me getting dirty. The East Kingdom, my people, we are one with nature. We live from the energy Mother Earth provided us, and yet, I must repress who I truly am with etiquette classes, literature, and every other crazy thing your father said I must learn.” She looks at her hands. “And these stupid unfashionable things I must wear when I’m in the presence of anyone that works for the king. It took years to perfect my powers but I have it under control,” she looked into his eyes as she vented.

He knew it was true. His father had placed several rules on Rose’s life – things that didn’t even make scenes to anyone but his Majesty himself. “What really made you want to take a trip all the way out here for a soap when you could have just ordered someone to bring them to you?” he asked his wife as he opened the door to their carriage to step out.

“Your highness, someone is heading right at us in hast. We are ready to take them down,” ordered his knight as he helped the Prince off the carriage.

“Stand down,” smiled Rose as she took off her shoes and jumped off the carriage to Ji-Won’s dislike. She smiled as her feet touched the fresh soil of her homeland. She could feel the love and warmth that Mother Earth was greeting her with. She crouched down and allowed her clean hands to feel the moist dirt. She was home. She smiled and stood back to and faced in the direction she had seen him emerge from.

“Princess Rose, what are you doing?” asked Prince Ji-Won as he walked towards his wife.

“My nephew will arrive from that direction and my brothers and sisters will arrive from that direction,” she pointed to her left to show where her sibling will come from. “They won’t make it in time and your men will confuse him for a hoodlum and attack him. My sister was the strongest out of the children my father connived and that energy was passed on to her children. He will destroy your men with a flick of his wrist.”

Prince Ji-Won raised a brow in confusion. He met Rose’s family when their wedding and only remembers nothing but children younger than 15 years of age. He had only met them a couple times before the wedding and hasn’t seen them since the day after the wedding. He doesn’t remember meeting anyone that the King would ever allow outside his kingdom without the company of royal knights.

“What?”

“Your highness,” called out his knight.

Prince Ji-Won looked up and saw a black speck surrounded by a cloud a dust. He squinted his eyes and watched as the newcomer drew closer. It was rumored throughout the lands that the East Kingdom was involved in some sort of magic. His father had ignored the rumor since their army was known as the largest in their lands. He smiled at his wife whenever she spoke of anything that revolved around ‘Mother Earth’ or working on some type of ‘potion’ while she had time off from the schedule his father gave her. He did humor her on that but he cherished their time together.

Rose smiled when she saw the familiar face that she had envisioned several times. His shaggy hair bounced at every step his horse took, his brows frowned and eyes narrowed in determination. She knew that he was older than her but she still had the roundness of his cheeks and she could feel the pure and innocence of his soul as he drew closer. Her smiled grew as she raised her dirty hands into the air to halt him.

“Jiyong,” she greeted as his horse stopped before her.

“How do you know my name,” he answered as his horse paced from left to right in front of her.

“My name is Roseanne Park, 5th Princess of the East and wife to the Crowned Prince Kim Ji-Won of the South. I’m your mother’s youngest sister. Born 20 years after her presumed death.

“I don’t believe you,” hissed Jiyong.

“Rose!” shouted Princess Sandara as the East Royal Family reached the area where they had envisioned their nephew to arrive. Her jaw dropped as she saw who was before her sister. She unmounted her horse and walked towards where the younger was on his horse. Her hand come up to cover her mouth as she saw the undeniable resemblance he was with her father. “Unmount,” she gulped, staring wide-eyed at her nephew.

“Why?” he narrowed his eyes more.

“Foolish boy,” hissed the knight that had been assigned to Rose by her in-laws, causing Jiyong to growl at him in frustration.

“You may be my sister’s knight, but in my kingdom, we show the royal family honor and respect,” hissed Youngbae as he unmounted his horse and walked towards his nephew. “I’m the Crowned Prince, Youngbae and you must be my sister’s son? 1st Princess of the East, Park Bom.”

Jiyong nodded. “I have a message from my father, Choi Seunghyun. He said to tell you “’Spring has ended and winter has begun’. He said you would understand what I mean.”

Sandara felt the knot in the pit of her stomach tighten once more. It was conformed. Her sister had passed away and not when they had assumed.

 *

** Jimin  **

He felt the sudden temperature drop as he made his way deeper into the woods. The vegetation was thinning and the pathway was coated in a thin layer of fresh snow that grew thicker as he continued. The bright morning sky was quickly turning into a blanket of darkness, leaving his path to be illuminated by the stars that popped out one by one. He turned back to stare noticed that the once green and lively area he used to play in was becoming sad and slowly dying to such harsh weather.

He was sure that he hadn’t left his home a complete day. He had an early morning and was greeted the sun entering his brother’s room as his newborn nephew was welcomed into the world. Something wasn’t right. He narrowed his eyes and signaled Bingu to speed up a bit more.

He saw it, the way a thin veil of dark magic divided the woods in two. He saw the way it swayed as a strong gust of wind pushed through, cutting into his naturally sun kissed skin. He braces himself as they grew closer. Whatever that was could possible hurt him but this was for his father. His father needed him.

It felt as if he had walked through a spider web. The millions of fine web-like hairs clung to every surface on him and Bingu. As he removed the veil, the bitter air of a mid-December chill welcomed him into the new land.

“Whoa, Bingu,” comply began Jimin. “Slow down a bit. The snow seems too thick to go in a quick pace.” He unmounted the horse and allowed the animal to guide him in the direction his father had gone missing. Noting but think forest under a heavy blanket of white.

“ _AHHH!!!!_ ” he heard a child cry in the distance. Every alarm bell in his body going off, telling him that he needed to help the child. He ran through the thick snow as fast as it allowed him as he heard the child cried in fear.

He arrived in a clearing and a young child was cowering on top a huge bolder as a pack of hungry wolves circled around him, growling at the poor boy. Having nothing to defend the boy, Jimin let the satchel he was carrying fall from his shoulder and held it ready to swing at the vicious animal.

As if it were on cue, one of the wolves charged at him, baring his sharp and deadly teeth, but Jimin tried to downplay the fear that as coursing through his body. He swung his bag in every direction, hoping to hit the animal and make it to the small child just in time.

“Leave him alone” cried Jimin as his bag met the side of the wolf’s face. “You cannot hurt someone else’s child. How would you like it if his parents were to come to your den and attack you poor children? A child that doesn’t have a mean a defending himself!” He kept swinging until the wolf was able to dodge the bag. He hid behind a smaller boulder.

Noticing that the wolf had caught on to his improvised place, Jimin made a dash towards the boulder. He may get hurt, but this child still had the world to see. He closed his eyes when he heard the crunching of the snow under the wolf’s weight – each wolf ignoring the boy until he arrived on the boulder and began to climb it.

He heard the snarl front he predator behind him as he threw his arms around the child. He closed his eys and braced himself for the impact. But he felt nothing. No weight on his back. No sharp teeth digging into this skin. Nothing.   

Taehyung had been playing hid-and-seek with the young prince, when the boy ran out the castle grounds alone. Everyone left in search of the prince before the king could see that they let the boy wonder off alone. There was a secret clearing that only he and the prince knew of, having found it one not long ago when they were out showing the boy how to shift.

He had heard his prince cry in fear in the direction of the clearing. Without a thought, he ran to the clearing with his fellow ‘wolves’. There was another scent mixing in with the prince’s and the familiar area. _Intruder_ , he growled, pushing himself harder. Whoever that was was hurting the prince.

Reaching the clearing, he saw his brother, Daehyun, lunge towards forward as they saw the wolves surrounding the prince. A deadly growl ripped through his throat as the watched in horror as an unknown man throw himself over the prince. Just as the man covered he boy with his body, the alpha wolf had lunged at them with his teeth bared.

What happened next had them all frozen in place.

The watched how a blinding light left the man’s back and explode around him and the prince, throwing the wolves several feet – the alpha wolf being slammed against t pie tree. With wide eyes they watched as the wolves ran off with their tails between their legs.

Taehyung quickly shifted back into his human form and ran to the boy. “Young Master!” he shouted.

Jimin hugged the crying boy close to him. “It’s okay, they are gone. Shh,” he rocked the boy back and forth, ignoring his own fear. “It’s okay. We’re okay.”

“Appa,” cried Jungguk, calling for his father.

“Young Master!”

At the sound of the familiar voice, Jungguk unlatched himself from the man and crawled to the edge of the boulder. He watched as his friend came closer and jumped off the boulder and into the man’s arms, earning a frightened squeal from the man that had saved him.

“TaeTae,” cried Jungguk as he hid his face in the man’s neck. “B-bad wolves,” he cried.

Jimin stared with wide eyes huge wolves walked up behind the man who had called the boy. “Look out!” cried Jimin as he jumped off the boulder only to lose footing and land on his hands and knees. He scrambled to his feet and stood between the wolves and the man holding the child. He was ready to swing his satchel at these wolves to give the other enough time to escape the predators.

To his surprised, and amber colored wolf shifted into a man and everything went black.

*

** Seunghyun **

He shouldn’t have drunken the tea that the woman had offered. When he had awoken after that night, it was in a three-walled cell, with the forth wall that opened over the canopy of trees. One wrong step or roll and we would surly meet death with how far above he was.

It had been days if not week since they had locked him in said cell and yet no one of his family had arrived. Maybe Youngbae or Chaerin didn’t believe that Jiyong was telling the truth. His son didn’t like using his magic for anything. He preferred the common man life, working to earn a living. He would sometimes chew Lisa’s ear off when he would catch the girl lazing around their home while unknown forces did her chores. But that wouldn’t stop his son from demonstrating is abilities to the king.    

Oh god, what if the king too his son prisoner. But that couldn’t happen, Jiyong is the spitting image of the King in his younger years.

The knight sat against the wall, lost in his thought of his first born son, unaware that his youngest was being carried into the castle by one of the knights. No even the spike in energy that came from his son notified him of the younger’s presence.

*

** Yoongi **

A sugary scent reached the king’s nose as he lightly moved the overgrown bangs out of his brother’s face. It reminded him of a treat his father used to give him before his brother was born, but this was sweeter.

Yoongi stood from his spot on the bed and walked out his brother’s room to see what that scent was. As he walked down the hall he was greeted by Jisoo carried a crying Jungguk to his room. He boy smelt of sweat, fear, and the sweet scent clung to his clothes.

“Your Majesty,” slightly bowed Jisoo and offered a wiry smile to the king.  

“Appa,” cired Jungguk as he tried getting out the woman’s arms.

It broke his heart to see the way fat tears rolled down the boy’s chubby cheeks. He reached and took the crying child out of his maid’s arms. There was another scent that clung to the boy but he couldn’t name what it was.

“Appa, big dog tried attacking me,” cried the boy as he hid his face in his father’s fur.

Yoongi turned to look at Jisoo and noticed a remorseful look in her eyes. “Jisoo?” he growled.

“The Young Master ran off with he and Taehyung were playing and was attacked by a pack of wolves. The person who saved him is passed out in the sitting area.” She watched as the king slowly began to walk away. She wasn’t sure if he was angry but she needed to tell him what her sons had noticed. “The boy” she watched Yoongi stop in his tracks. “He’s young but he bares magic within like out guest in the tower.”

Yoongi growled. He hated the kid already.

“Based on what the boy’s saw, He wasn’t aware that he shielded both Jungguk and himself. It’s too early to tell, but it seems that the boy is unaware of what he holds inside.”

The king matched his way towards the sitting area. He might have saved his son but is not excuse as to why he should be locked in the tower for the rest of his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this. Comment, Like, Bookmark, and Subscribe.  
> If y'all like, y'all could follow me on Snapchat: maggiepants09, Twitter: @Maggie_Love_09  
> I would say Tumblr but I don't remember my tumblr login lol


	4. Author’s Note!!!!

Hey guys, how are ya? I hope y’all’ve been doing good!!!! Sorry I haven’t updated in a while. Things have happened in my life - not that exciting but yeah!!!! A few years back I had to drop out of college for a medical reason and October of last year a family friend told me something that got me thinking about myself.   
I’m in BEAUTY SCHOOL!!!!! I’m having so much fun!!!! And I also started a spiritual journey to find myself and I’m feeling better of myself. I’m hoping to bring a new chapter soon!!!  
Love ya

**Author's Note:**

> What do y'all think? Is it good enough for Kudos and Comments? What about Bookmarks and Subscriptions?  
> I hope y'all enjoyed this. Let me know what ya'll think, 'kay?


End file.
